


Airship Enterprise

by Ninjababe



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek... Steampunk style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airship Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is all kayim42 on Tumblr's fault. She just had to say 'Steampunk Star Trek'. When I heard that phrase, I started hearing 'Airship Pirates' by Abney Park in my head. And, it grew from there.
> 
> So, blame kayim42.
> 
> I am.

The bright hull of the airship Enterprise gleamed in the setting sun as it serenely exited a cloudbank. The silence was soon shattered.

"HMS Botany Bay off the starboard bow!" was shouted from the observation station at the prow of the ship.

Captain James T Kirk, Captain of the pirate ship Enterprise, pulled off his dark goggles and growled as he strode to the wheel of his airship. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"Aye, Captain," Navigator Sulu replied as he spun the wheel and the ship tilted port, dangerously so.

"What the 'ell is going on up there!" a Scottish voice shouted out of a metal pipe behind the wheelhouse.

"Nothing, Scotty," Kirk yelled back towards the voice of his Chief Engineer.

"I'm sendin' the boy up," Scotty testily replied.

Sighing, Kirk turned to his first officer. "Scotty is sending Chekov up."

"I heard," Spock replied with a raised eyebrow. "Orders, Captain?"

"I would love to blow that ship up, with the Admiral on board," was growled from the shadows.

"Uhura," Spock acknowledged the area the voice was drifting from with a nod. 

"Then again, I want to see his face when I gut him," the woman continued as she came closer to the now lit gas lanterns. Her usually beautiful demeanor was marred with a snarl. 

Staring at the gaining Botany Bay, Kirk started to give orders. "Mr. Sulu, we're going back into that cloud bank," Pausing a moment, he turned back from the airship that was almost within firing range. Addressing the deck, he shouted out. "All dark!"

Chekov, who was jogging up the stairs to the navigation deck, stopped, and jogged back down. "I'll hit the main switch!"

The Enterprise hung silent and dark in the cloud bank. As soon as his eyes were accustomed to night vision, Kirk pulled a piece of parchment towards himself, then pulled out a new-fangled fountain pen (the glow in the dark ink was in the barrel!), and started to write. 'Bring us to 2500 meters altitude'

Sulu's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reply and squeaked. Remembering the current orders, he soundlessly placed his hand over the glow in the dark writing and waved his hand for permission to write a reply.

Kirk pushed the parchment and pen towards his navigator.

'But our engines won't work at that altitude!' Sulu scratched onto the parchment.

Taking the pen from Sulu, Spock replied in writing, 'Mr. Scott has been working on the engines. You're reservations are noted.'

Giving a near silent sigh, Sulu turned to a panel beside the wheel of the airship and pulled a lever up to be parallel with the number '2500'. The numbers on the device above 1500 were glowing a faint red.

The ship silently started to rise while the Captain scribbled on the parchment. When he was done, he showed the page to Sulu. 'As soon as we are level, make for Bhujerba.'

Sulu read the last message, then turned back to the wheel and continued to steer the airship.

\-----

"Mr. Chekov and Mr. Scott have finished changing the transponder signal," Spock stated as he quietly stood next to his Captain, who was overseeing the crew on deck. "We are now the luxury yacht Absinthe Doxy, owned by Lady Tanyo. The crew on deck know to keep their yacht uniforms pristine, and to keep quiet on their... origins."

"Good," Kirk said with a nod. "We need to get supplies and information, then get out. We're still too close to Khan for my liking."

"Speaking of information," Spock replied nodding his head towards one of the stairways leading below decks. The two watched Uhura stride over, her formal dress flowing around her quickly moving body. Chekov, dressed in a well cut servant's outfit, followed behind, at an almost jog.

"Captain," Uhura said with a nod before turning around. Kirk stared at the loose strings of the corset that made the topmost layer of her outfit. "Well?" Uhura demanded. 

Kirk shrugged. "Oh, right. I apologize, my Lady Tanyo." Reaching out, he began tugging the strands into place and tightening the corset.

"Why did Ms. Uhura want the Keptin to tighten her corset?" Chekov asked Sulu in a low voice.

The navigator smirked. "He does have a bit of experience with them. I had thought it was only taking them off, however."

Seeing the glare Uhura sent their way, Chekov quickly returned to her side.

"We're going over the rules, once more," Uhura demanded. Seeing Chekov nod, she continued. "Rule one: What is the one word you are allowed to say unless it's an emergency?"

"Ma'am," Chekov replied, looking serious.

"Rule two: act like we practiced. You're the man servant of a lady. It would be more proper if we had a female servant along, but it'll have to do. Rule three: Answer to Tanner. Unfortunately, your name and descent has been circulated by Khan." After growling, she took a deep breath. Calming down after mentioning 'that' man, she continued, "Rule four: that sword on your hip is not to leave the sheath unless I'm in imminent physical jeopardy. It's mostly there for show."

Chekov pouted. "Ma'am."

"Uhura, you are enticing when you act ladylike!" Kirk exclaimed with a broad grin.

Taking a moment to glare over her shoulder, Uhura made a final adjustment to her corset and turned back to the younger member of the crew. "The last rule isn't anything against your ability with a sword, Chekov. But, if you need to use your sword, that means we've been found out, or it's a kidnapping attempt for some reason."

Beaming, Chekov nodded and fell into step a few paces behind Uhura as she swept away from the Captain and towards the small ferry bobbing in the air next to the Enterprise. Pausing, she turned back to the Captain and first officer. "Spock, you have my list?"

Nodding, Spock replied, "Yes, including the specifications of the pistols you desire."

"If Mudd's Emporium has anything interesting, we'll grab it for you," Kirk added with a grin of his own.

Uhura nodded as she swept down the ramp and allowed Chekov to help her into the ferry.

\-----

Helped off the ferry by Chekov, Uhura haughtily set foot on the dock of the city of 'the flying jewel of the north', Bhujerba. 

Owned by no country, and protected by all empires. As a free port, the floating city of Bhujerba was a place where proscribed and rare goods were traded, information was bartered, and a fragile peace was kept between the embassies. Also, the city was home to a bevy of aristocrats from around the world. Some preferred Bhujerba for the anonymity, some for the amenities.

Placing the mask of a highborn lady on her face, Uhura sashayed towards the streets dedicated to the shops for her 'class'. Mentally sighing, she prepared herself for an afternoon of mindless browsing and listening in on the conversations of the other ladies shopping. Seeing Chekov trotting behind her from the corner of her eye, she made a mental note to find him some sort of gift to make up for this afternoon.

Hours, and five shops, later, she spied a small tea shop nestled at the end of a moderately short alley. "Tanner, I feel parched."

"Ma'am?" Chekov asked with a deferent tone in his voice. Seeing the tea shop she was looking at, he nodded. Quickly walking over, he opened the door for her with a bow.

After a pleasant half hour of sipping perfectly brewed tea from delicate china, Uhura exited and began walking towards the main street. Hearing a scuffle behind her, she started to turn.

"My lady Tanyo," a smooth voice said as a sword tip pressed against her neck. "Or, should I say, Duchess Uhura."

"Khan," Uhura hissed.

"That's Admiral Khan. It is a pleasure to see you again," the Admiral replied with a large smirk. "I was so saddened when you disappeared from my life."

Uhura stealthily reached for the sword hidden in her skirts. 

"I wouldn't, my dear," Khan stated with a grin. "After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to young Chekov, now would we? He is, after all, currently safely secured by my lieutenant."

"I'd be more worried about yourself," Kirk replied as he came out of the shadows. "Look down."

Glancing down, Khan saw a circle of red light on his chest.

"Newest thing in aiming," Kirk said with a grin. "It makes my sniper even more efficient. The light on your chest shows where the shot from his rifle will land."

"Kirk," Khan snarled.

"Khan," Kirk replied with a nod. "I'd take your man and leave. We wouldn't want anything…. untoward to happen."

"I will take back the Enterprise, Kirk," Khan growled. "And, bring its crew of deserters to justice. Even if I have to break the ship in pieces to do it."

"We will see," Kirk replied as Khan and his henchman backed away, the red circle staying on Khan's chest. "However, you should be more concerned about what I found on the Botany Bay." Grinning at Khan's look of shock, he continued. "And, really? I never would have thought you'd be the type to have a pattern of violets on your personal tea setting." Kirk grinned and gave a careless wave as the Admiral rapidly left the alley. 

A few moments later, Spock appeared. "They have left the area, Captain."

"You can come out, Bones!" Kirk called out.

"Damn it, Jim!" Doctor McCoy replied as he landed from the building across the alley. "I'm a doctor, not an assassin!" Waving around a brass tube with a red jewel on the end, he continued, "And, what is this thing?"

Talking the device away from the doctor, Kirk grinned. "Just a little toy Dr. Soong came up with during his light reflection research. Too bad he's moved on. Then again, he gave us this and some interesting toys."

Uhura finished making sure Chekov was alright. "In exchange for what?" 

"He wants clocks and watches, the higher quality the better," Spock replied. "He needs some gears for delicate motions."

Kirk shuddered. "He had a giant clockwork hand on a table that made clicking noises when he showed how it moved."

"Now vhat, Keptin?" Chekov asked.

"Well, some of the Admiral's unopened correspondence may have accidentally opened in my hands."

McCoy nodded. "It's why we came to get you as we're leaving early."

"It was a surveillance report on a scientist who recently made a major breakthrough on a new weapon of massive destructive power," Spock intoned. 

"But, we're getting it first," Kirk stated with a wide smirk as he motioned Uhura to walk ahead. "Ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a love of airships. I think because in almost all of the Final Fantasy games I played had an airship in it, and I love wandering to new places…
> 
> Thanks to Ithildin for the glow in the dark ink idea, and the alternate name for the Enterprise.
> 
> Lady Tanyo – Anagram of Nyota
> 
> Bhujerba – This is a floating city in Final Fantasy XII. I needed a name, this was the first to pop into my head. 
> 
> I wanted to have a 'mad' scientist that has a shop, so, I decided (even though he's in ST:TNG) to put a reference to Dr. Soong, father of Data. (idea by Sparrow)
> 
> Now… Characterizations. I'm basing this most of this off of original Trek series and movies, the rest off the new movies, with bits and pieces of other fandoms thrown in...
> 
> Uhura: I needed a reason for a woman to be out on the air streams. So, even though it didn't come out in the story, Khan killed Uhuras family, down to the future heir, who was five months old. All to marry Uhura for her title and money. Uhura escaped, surprising Khan with her swordwork. Turns out Uhura's father had been paying for her lessons all her life to keep her occupied (Even if it wasn't the most ladylike behavior. Which is why it was such a surprise.). This evolved from a line that didn't make it into the story where Khan wonders what Uhura does on the Enterprise. "Perhaps she's the cook?" Uhura got very angry over that remark in my head. Angrier than was warranted. Trying to figure out why she was so angry lead to her background. 
> 
> The Enterprise and crew: Unfortunately, Uhura is the only character to get an indepth backstory in my head. I do know that the Enterprise was a ship in Admiral Khan's armada. Something happened that was so heinous, that caused the whole crew of the Enterprise, including the highly decorated captain, to desert and turn pirate. 
> 
> I decided to end the story there because I couldn't decide… Should it be a real weapon of massive destructive power (Inert explosive, add catalyst, half a pound can blow an airship in half for example), or something silly (trying to turn the lettuce leaves into a weapon)...
> 
> Airship Pirates by Abney Park is available on youtube. (Abney Park is a great steampunk band as well.)


End file.
